The One Week Wife
by RENAImochi
Summary: "Look, how about this. You pretend to be my "Wife" for one week and I'll pretend this never happened." Misaki didn't really have any way out of this, but pretending to be this man's wife won't be that hard...right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: TIS THE SEASON TO BE SAPPY! /(^0^)/ so tomorrow tomorrow is Christmas so how to start it than starting a new fic? Early present? Haha**

* * *

"Hundred thousand yen?!, that's crazy! What kind of car do you drive?!"

Though he could see it already, the red gleaming sports car was obviously not a normal car. He just had to be the one that ruined the backlights.

"Hey I know my stuff, so are you going to pay me or not?"

It wasn't his fault. Well, _everything_ wasn't really his fault. He was just at the wrong place and the wrong time, though he seems to be used to that by now.

It was his fourth (or was it fifth?) job he had taken in order to not be thrown out of the apartment he was living right now. It was all he could do just to pay the rent to the land lord, and he certainly was not friendly.

He knew the silver haired man glaring at him now, he was afraid that if he took out his helmet then the man would recognize him too. And that would of course lead to a more complicating situation, because the man wasn't really fond of him when they first met. He just wished that he'd never worked at that maid café in the first place.

* * *

Winter, the season of snowmen's, mistletoes, and of course Christmas trees. That was not all of course, the other advantages of this holiday cheers was the extreme amount of sales, discounts, coupons and customers filling up to grab the cheapest item yet and Misaki, being the efficient money saver he is, was surely not going to lose the race to the store counter. He pushed himself among the mob of middle aged housewives and single ladies desperate to buy presents and whatnot for their loved ones, Misaki on the other hand was just desperate to live.

You see he was running low on cash and that was mainly because of his well-known tendency to lose his job in 24 hours. His brother once said that it wasn't his fault, "Maybe you just have bad luck!" he had joked. It wasn't really funny, to him of course. But considering his living conditions right now, maybe 'Bad Luck' wasn't that far off.

His brother was spending his Christmas with Manami and Mahiro in Osaka, he had invited him but, as usual he declined. He didn't want to ruin their fun, and he wasn't really ready to tell his brother that he was working his ass off just to pay the rent. No way. His brother worries too much for him.

He remembered that it had started snowing when he saw that particular wanted sign on the small but crowded café. '_The Romantica', _he knew it was a famous place. People would line up there for hours just to get a taste of their delicious coffee and take a peek of the beautiful and, not to mention, cute, faces of the maids that would be serving them. It was no wonder that the majority of the customers were guys, women would come too of course for the coffee but as far as he knows they were rare here in the café.

'Maybe they need a cook?' he had though foolishly as he strode in the café, intending to talk with the manager for the job opportunity. Surprisingly, he was accepted right away, he hadn't even told them his last name before the manager, a woman by the name of 'Aikawa Eri', had jumped and hugged him squealing, "You're hired! Omigosh, this is it! You're perfect! Oh my, oh my, oh my!" He hadn't really thought about it of course, the feeling of happiness and relief that he didn't have to go job hunting again was the only thing that distracted him from the niggling question at the side of his mind that the woman hadn't told him what he was going to do yet.

* * *

"Iraisshamase!"

He smiled as he welcomed the customers that filed in the lavish coffee shop. He noted the light blush on one of the young man's faces before they walked in and couldn't help but blush also in response. Who wouldn't in this ridiculous outfit he was forced to wear!

He thought she was joking at first when his manager told him to wear the maid uniform laid out on the table, but she had a serious glint in her eyes that time and he didn't really want to lose this job since it was the only job he had till now. So he swallowed down his man pride and grudgingly slid on the offending maid uniform. Aikawa was squealing all the way as she quickly but perfectly put on the light pink lipstick on his lips and patted down the white powder on his face, of course not forgetting the pink blusher on his cheeks making _his _blush more obvious.

When she was finished, she even had him convinced that he wasn't a young man but a pretty (admittedly) and cute (definitely) girl in a maid costume. He was grateful that his brother wasn't here in Tokyo, he might just die in embarrassment if his brother saw him here right now.

Each of the maids had different designs on their uniforms, his was an intricate green patterned flowers splayed out at the hem of his maid dress and he had to admit, it suited his eyes perfectly. Getting used to the high-heeled shoes took time but over the days he got used to it and with the help of the manager and the other maids, nearly everybody was convinced that he was a female.

Treating the customers was easy of course; he had worked as a waiter a couple of time in his job hunting history. Actually, he was a bit well-known in that café when he turned up there. More people started filing in the café, if he hadn't known any better, he'd say they were charmed by him. 'Sweet Misaki' they called him, but thankfully they didn't go beyond catcalls, hooting and the occasional soft flirtings. Aikawa could be really scary when she needed to. That man that had spanked his buttocks had ended up in the hospital, it was great reminder for him to never be on the bad side of his manager.

They even had an interview with a local journalist saying how great the service and food was here and their rating went up from a three to four stars. Aikawa was going crazy with all the praises she received and everybody was happy that the shop was doing so well since Misaki came. It was the first time anybody had been happy to him for being there that he just couldn't help but feel happy too.

* * *

It was just a normal day at work but strangely, there was a large crowd gathered at the front of the shop, some handling mikes and cameras, desperate to get in. It took him five minutes just to squeeze through all of them and he could feel the glares on his back when he managed to get in through the glass doors. He could hear their muffled protest outside and wondered just what the hell was going on here.

The usually noisy and merry atmosphere of the shop was absent as cold silence greeted him inside. He saw Kyoko, one of the maids working here, strode up to him and whispered in panic, "Misaki what are you doing?! Quick change inside, the customer wants you to serve him!"

'_Customer?'_

Then he suddenly he noticed that the shop was empty, and he realised that was why it was unnaturally quiet. He peeked behind her and saw a figure sitting casually on one of the chairs, his hands knitted together and his face scrunched up in a scowl. Judging by the situation outside, the mob must be or most probably be, because of him. He wore a sleek midnight black coat with matching scarf and a blue-black waistcoat, complete with the shiny loafers; this man was no doubt a very rich and famous person. And handsome too, he has to admit that the dashing features of the man's face was nothing sort of celebrity material. From the sharp and sculpted face and beautiful purple eyes to the attractive short silver hair the man had, he couldn't help but blush as he saw the man pulling out a box of cigarettes. Misaki still didn't recognise him though. "Who is he?" he whispered back at her as they tip-toed back quietly at the lockers to change. She looked back at him in shock, "You don't know?!"

She sighed when he shook his head in response and continued, "He's the famous critic Usami Akihiko! He's here to see if we'll really live up to his expectations!"

A critic? He wasn't really fond of the idea of serving such a well renowned person but since he was the talk of the small restaurant he guessed he had no choice but to go and hoped for the best. But somewhere in the pit of his stomach, he could tell that this day was going to end really horribly.

'_It might not be that bad right?'_

* * *

**Hope readers would like this, and MERRY CHRISTMAS to all yous and all. Renai is hoping for reviews this Christmas, would you be so kind to give this wish to this poor little soul? (ill force santa to give you lots of present I swear). :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, im just informing you guys that since school started i would be updating randomly and in a long time so im terribly sorry since i know ill be really busy from now on. hope your not mad at me and here's the second chap!**

* * *

His heart was beating like there was no tomorrow as he struggled to wear the black shiny stilettos. Kyouko had applied the make up for him, for the life of him he could never know how to do it himself, and had helped him quickly slid on the maid uniform. Aikawa was away on an urgent business, _'And of all times to be away it HAD to be now!' _Misaki thought.

"Ah, wait!" she whispered loudly to him as he was just ready to step outside to treat the customer.

She had something…._fluffy_ on her hands and he gaped at her when he realised what it was when she showed it to him. The brown flowy wig was not exactly to his taste but it did have, nearly, the same hair colour as his. That doesn't mean he wanted to wear it. He looked at her in horror as she replied with a pleading face that could have only make a really cold hearted person to ignore it. He gulped nervously, looking away from those sparkly blue puppy eyes.

Whatever she was going to say, he was NOT going out with that _thing._

"Oh, come on Misaki! I heard a rumor that he has a thing for long haired girls, so please!" she begged to him, pushing the brown abominable _thing_ close to his face. He flinched at the wig and the pleading tone of his friend's voice.

He had two choices now. Whether to protest and undoubtly waste their time and risk the customers' patience or he could just swallow his pride, once again, and wear that damn thing and just serve him. Yeah. It wouldn't be that hard anyway, what could possibly go wrong? He faced her deep blue eyes that were big as saucers now and sighed,

"Fine."

* * *

As it was, Usami Akihiko was not in a really good mood. Ah, that was not really cutting it. He was in a _foul _mood, as in, '_I fucking want to kill everyone right now.'_ and one of the reason of his current temper was as it always was, his father.

Just yesterday he had received word from him that he wanted to see his 'beloved son' for a visit because he had missed him oh so much. Hah, if that man had ever had an ounce of compassion towards his 'offspring' then he wouldn't have described them as so. He knows how he and his brother looked to his father's eyes, if reputation was a living entity then they would be the creature to be called by it.

What had he expected anyway? The billionaire was 'blessed' with two famous sons, one holding the second biggest marketing business in japan and the second being the well-renowned critic known by all to be absolute and strict on his observations. But that does not mean in _any _way that that man could invade his personal life.

"Akihiko, frankly speaking, I want a grandson." His father had said to him, his face having the usual unnerving fake smile plastered on it. It was all he could do not to fling the fucking wine bottle at the man's face.

That particular dinner had not ended that well. Apparently, his father had already signed him up for a matchmaking session, which he _strongly disapprove _of because first, being that he hates trying to entertain people and second being, that he wasn't interested, at all. There was a third reason. One that would have looked childish to his father's eyes but was true nonetheless; he _hates_ it when people tell him what to do and how he should lead his fucking life. One may call this a rebellious stage but he had been feeling this since his father forced him to study business, which also, did not end that well.

Now to the second reason to his current temper, before we get to this though, there is something that everyone within the vicinity of the silver haired man should know and know well if he or she wants to get on his good side.

Usami Akihiko is a homophobe.

It was as simple as that, in his mind of course. So the rumour of him being _gay _would have enraged him, and that it did. It all started when he accidentally, _accidentally, _tripped over this man on the sidewalk and they _happened _to look like they were kissing, but that does _not _meanhe was _gay. _It would've been just a normal accident if one of the by passers hadn't taken a fucking _picture. _Now he was bombarded with questions from reporters, journalist, etc. and all because of that one fucking _slip._ And for goodness sakes he was not gay!

He also suspected that his father wanted him to find a lifelong partner because of this. The rumour was spreading far and wide, he had to do something to prove it wasn't true. In truth, Akihiko also agreed that making him marry was a good idea but as stubborn as he was, he wanted to handle this situation himself, without his father sniffing around his tail.

Just when he had his head over on how he could stamp down that outrages rumour, he had a call from his manager saying that he had to interview this fucking _café_ because it was getting rapidly famou- Gah! He does _not _care! Why can't anyone understand that he has more important things to do?!

If anybody would have looked at him properly, they would have noticed the steam leaking out of his calm and composed figure, like puffs of anger making the atmosphere around him heavy with cold observance.

"Sir, may I take your order?"

He looked up at the cheerful voice and stared hard at the green eyes of the waitress who was serving him.

"Coffee."

* * *

Misaki wasn't feeling really good at the moment.

He used to work all hours wearing that tight fitting nearly skimpy dress. But his stilettos felt unstable, his dress too tight making him sweat and control his breathing to not show that he felt like hyperventilating right about now. The chest issue was never a problem, his (as some might say) 'cute' face compensated for that. The customers didn't mind if he looked like he had no rack he was cute what more could they ask for?

Misaki gulped nervously as he tried to smile at the man sitting at the table. He was seriously considering if he should have put _something_ at his chest, the man was looking at him like he had expected something….more? He had to admit, the wig idea was brilliant. At least the man won't recognise him when he takes them off, not like he expected them to meet of course. It was stuffy though, the thick wig was making him sweat and he begged to the heavens that his frilly maid cap won't fall off.

When he came back with the steaming coffee on the tray, he carefully placed it on the table, bowed, tray in hand, and smiled stiffly at the man again, making no movement as he stood there at the wall pretending to be furniture. He was confident that this 'Usami Akihiko' would love the coffee, Ann-chan makes the best that he ever tasted before, 'She should be a professional barista!' Misaki thought. He quietly watched the man raise the china cup to his lips and tentatively take a sip of the thick rich coffee.

He didn't realise he was holding his breath when he suddenly realised and sighed heavily. 'Calm down Misaki! Nothings gonna happen!' he said to himself while he watched the man put down the cup slowly at the small wooden table. Misaki could not read the mans expression as he stood up abruptly, making the chair screech as it scraped at the limestone floor. Worried that the man might want to go somewhere, Misaki walked to the table and asked, "Sir?"

Misaki was even more puzzled when the man suddenly beamed at him and pulled a big smile on his face. He could see that it was an empty though, that smile did not quiet reached his eyes. "Nice place you got here," he said while smoothing his hands on the mahogany table, "and everything is quite exquisite, yes."

The green eyd boy sighed in relieve, not loud enough for Akihiko to notice of course. He though that the man would be less satisfied with the service. Misaki couldn't help smiling quietly as he looked down on the floor, imagining the happy faces of Aikawa, Kyouko, Ann-chan and all the others once this was finished.

"What is your name young lady?"

Misaki looked up quickly at the cold voice that had spoke and said, "Ah, Takahashi Misaki sir!"

Akihiko smiled at him, making him blush involuntarily as he tried to cover his face with the tray. "Oh, so you're that 'Sweet Misaki' everyones been talking about."

The other nodded slowly, not really sure where this was going.

Akihiko smile widened at this and he stared down at Misaki. Then he said, "Whats that you're wearing?"

'_Huh?'_

The boy looked down to where the man was staring and his eyes met with tha black stilettos he was currently wearing. It was the first time he brought it to the café, he had thought that instead of the high platform shoes he used to wear, maybe Aikawa would like this better. Since she wasn't here, and Kyouko hadnt said anything he thought that maybe it wouldn't be a problem. His eyes met Akihiko's big smile and he said uncertainly, "I bought it yesterday and thought that the black colour would be suitable….."

Akihiko crossed his arms and rubbed his chin thoughfully with his fingers, "Are you used to wearing them?"

When Misaki nodded slowly, the man smiled once more and said, "Try walking then."

The boy didn't really have any choice left except to follow him so he carefully walked a few paces at the side of the table, beside the man, his shoes clicking like cement blocks on the smooth floor. He looked at Akihiko when he had already walked a few paces and started, "See? I can d-"

CRASH!

* * *

He tripped him.

He saw the leg wearing those expensive black trousers stuck out and felt as it hit his leg and _fucking_ tripped him. The fall had caused him to knock down the chair the man was previously sitting, the loud crash making the awkward silence after it more thick and stiffling. Misaki didn't know what was happening, he could only stay there kneeling down at the floor staring at it as if he wished that it would swallow him up so he could get away from here. Then the now cold voice of the man who had done this spoke up, "You are not a hostess, nor are you a guest. What do you thing you are doing wearing those?"

Misaki slowly raised up his head to look back at the man, his mouth in a thin line and his purple eyes glared at him sending daggers at his shocked face. "Wha-" Misaki started to said before he suddenly felt his head jerk sideways. He gaped at Akihiko when he saw the man clutching his wig, raising it high in the air and looking at it as if it was repulsive.

"Are you that desperate for attention?" his cold voice rang again, making Misaki flinch as it cut through his mind.

He wanted to get away.

To run away.

In the end, he was really only good at that right?

But his legs would not listen to him. His body was stiff as he felt his heartbeat quicken and his breathing coming in short pants. He vaguely remembered the soft thump the brown wig made as it dropped on the floor. His hands was shaking, clutching the hems of his maid dress tightly in a fist. His ears barely registered to the loud footsteps of the man as it turned to walk away before suddenly stopping.

"Oh, and the coffee taste like shit."

Wet.

That's was what he was feeling.

Was he crying?

No. the colour was different. It was dark and….brown?

He gasped as he realised the man standing over him, tipping the remaining contents of the cup on his head. It ran down, dripping from the tips of his hair to the white apron of his dress. He could feel the warm water slid down his neck, running down his body as if staining him with filth.

His breath hitched as he heard the clink of the china cup as the man placed it on the table. This was bullying right? He had searched for the definition before, _'Bullying is a repeated pattern of intentionally aggressive behavior intended to cause physical and/or psychological harm toward a target where there is an imbalance of power.' _He wasn't really sure whether this counted but he wanted it to stop. The coffee water was making him shiver as it began to turn cold, his heart was thumping in his chest as he tried to swallow down the unending flow of bad memories from his head.

_'Fucking cunt.'_

It wasn't his fault, was it?

'_Dirty slut.'_

They kept calling him that when they found out that he had a crush on the schools P.E teacher.

'_Disgusting **homo**.'_

He had found out when he entered high school, but for some reason…..no one seemed to be okay with his sexual orientation. All his friends left him, people distanced away from him as if scared they would catch some deadly disease, even the teachers were awkward around him.

But that was fine.

Other people would have been outraged that they were treated like that, but it was in his nature to forgive someone even if they meant bad. His parents death had taught him that nothing, _nothing,_ is ever about him. It told him to suck it up and not be selfish. His brother tried to stop him from thinking this way but he never did change his overly kind personality. Misaki had long realised that this was bad, that this was making him weak but if he fight back then wouldn't he cause more problems? To the teachers? To his brother?

It wasn't really hard hiding the bruises made by his tormentors, if he hadnt known any better they were specifically him hitting where it wouldn't be easily seen.

_'You should just die.'_

Ah, he had tried once, but then he realised what problems he would cause his brother after he died, got cold feet and dropped the knife before it could slit his neck like he was intending to.

The soft grunt from the man pulled him back from the past as his eyes cleared and he noticed that he was still kneeling on the floor.

He gritted his teeth when he remembered what that man had said,

'_The coffee taste like shit.'_

Something was building inside him, and emotion so hot it felt like it was boiling from the tip of his toes and rising up to his chest. His eyes closed slowly as he felt the feeling inside him grow as he opened his eyes again, only seeing red. It had a name and its name was, **_anger._**

* * *

Akihiko was just about to walk away when he heard something that made him stop in his tracks,

"Oi."

He frowned as he turned slowly, his eyes gazed down upon the wet, bedraggled maid standing resolutely where she had been kneeling. Her bangs covering those green eyes and her hands tightened in a fist by her side.

He didn't know what to comprehend when the girl suddenly started walking slowly towards him, she was stomping so hard that her heels practically hammered the floor beneath it. This wasn't supposed to happen. What always happened was,

First, point out mistakes strictly. Second, leave anybody who might be cussing him or crying. Third, go out calmly and in an orderly fashion.

He was stuck at third and he has no idea what this girl was going to d-

He gasped, shocked that Misaki had suddenly grabbed his collar forcefully and his eyes widened in surprise as he faced the deep green ones flashing with anger. He didn't know how that girl had found the strength to push him but his breath hitched as he felt his back hit the wall behind him.

"Listen you fucking bastard," she hissed looking straight at him, their noses nearly touching the other, "you can say whatever the fuck you want to say about me but no one, _no one,_ talks shit about the people who worked hard to keep this café working. You may be a fucking celebrity out there, but in here? Youre just another fucking _customer. _So why don't you just run home, _princess?"_

She harshly pushed off Akihiko's collar, making the man groan as his head banged against the hard wall. His hands shook as he realised that he had been intimidated and mocked with. He whipped his head back at Misaki who was walking away from him. "Hey! Don't you have anything to say for yourself?!" he barked at her.

She only turned her head slightly and smiled,

"Merry christmas and please come again!~"

* * *

**...well, I always loved badass Misaki XD**

**So im sorry if I would be really late to update after this, and thnk you for all of you who had reviewed! hope youll like the second chap also :3**

**and hah, nothing really to say but i really dont feel like going to school right now. Please review and once again, i love all of you~~**


End file.
